Twisted
by LadyEquinox
Summary: A strange phenomenon causes Rapunzel and Eugene to switch bodies! Now they have to learn to live like each other while trying to find a cure. Will they ever find the reason for switching? Or are they doomed to be stuck as each other forever!
1. The Flare

Rapunzel wearily sighed into her bed sheets. Eugene was sleeping in the room next door and the fact that there were at least two guards separating them depressed her more than it should have.

She frowned. These feelings she was feeling now were foreign to her and she couldn't put a name on them. She had hoped that there would be a book in the huge palace library about these emotions she had been experiencing lately, but there was nothing. Nothing except a book on reproduction, but Eugene had yanked that book out of her hands the second she picked it out.

She rolled onto her back and turned her head to gaze at Pascal, who was peacefully sleeping on the pillow next to her, his sides expanding and deflating with every breath he took. She gave a half-hearted smile in the dimness of the night, remembering the good times she had had with her old friend. She turned her head again, this time, the opposite direction and looked out the balcony at the stars. The more she looked at the stars, the more they beckoned to her, pulling her in, begging her to look at them from a better vantage point.

Slowly, trying not to disturb the pillow and wake up Pascal, she sat up in door, swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and set her feet on the cool, marble floor. Pascal didn't move a muscle and kept his steady rhythm of breathing.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief and stood up, slowly adjusting to the floor touching her small bare feet. She tiptoed to the balcony door and rested her hand on the golden, decorated handle. She looked back at Pascal again, making sure he was in the same position that he was before. He was.

She eased the door open and slipped outside. The warm summer breeze rustled her short brown hair and tickled her nose. She quickly rubbed the back of her hand on her nose and walked to the edge of the balcony. She looked down at the shadows of passing guards, the fading lights of the town finally going to sleep, and the moonlight reflecting off the ocean waves, distorting the image of the moon so much that you could hardly tell it was round.

Rapunzel loved everything about her view. She breathed in the faint smell of roses growing on her balcony, a gift from Queen Belle. She turned and looked around her balcony. There was a statue of woodland animals from Queen Snow White, a carriage-shaped flower pot from Princess Cinderella, a bench engraved with 'Rapunzel' engraved on it from Princess Aurora (Rapunzel loved to take naps on it), a small wishing pool from Queen Ariel, a stone lamp from Princess Jasmine, a small oak sapling from Pocahontas, a dragon fan from Fa Mulan, and finally a stone frog from Princess Tiana. All these things kept her company when she was up here sketching or napping of gazing at the stars, like she was doing now.

She sat on her bench and looked up at the stars. There was one, twinkling brighter than the rest of them. She stood up and bowed her head, ready to repeat the wishing rhyme that she learned from Eugene.

"Star light, star bright…" She whispered softly to the summer star. She paused for a second and continued the next line. "First star I see to-."

A small whizzing interrupted her incantation. Rapunzel looked up for the source of the sound. From nowhere, a tiny dot of light flashed in the sky and hit the balcony in front of her feet.

"What the-?" She knelt down to inspect the light. It lay innocently at her feet, like it belonged there and didn't just come from nowhere. She cautiously poked it with her finger and watched as the light went from the ground to her finger. Rapunzel gasped and shook her hand rigorously. It didn't emerge and travelled up her arm, emitting a glow where ever it went.

Another whizzing sounded and landed on Rapunzel's foot, absorbing into her big toe and also travelling up the foot. More tiny balls of light landed on the balcony with some landing on her and some landing on the various plants, soaking into the soil. Her left shoulder, head, right arm and right foot were now glowing intensely. She could hear the guards on patrol shouting about the princess's balcony.

"Uh oh!" Rapunzel squeaked. She turned around and started sprinting to the balcony door, when a giant flash of light caught her attention. Ignoring the fact that every part of her body screamed at her to not turn around, she did anyway.

A huge flare of light was coming down from the sky, right where her wishing star used to be. It came hurtling at her, faster than anything she had seen before. She gasped and quickly ran towards the doors, realizing that she would absorb whatever this flare of light was. There were shouts and commands screamed from the guards below.

She quickly turned and tripped over her statue of woodland creatures, stubbing her toe and shooting pain up her foot. "Ow!" She exclaimed and she looked back up. The flare of golden light was even closer than before.

She ignored the pain she had in her foot and hobbled over to the door. The air around her had picked up speed and was whipping her hair in front of her eyes, not letting her see anything. She yanked on the door handle, but the air pushed against it immediately, slamming it shut.

She looked up and saw the ball of light almost near by. Pascal was banging on the door, having woken up to the sight of Rapunzel standing against the door. She caught her reflection in the glass door and saw that she was completely pulled with all her might on the door again and with another failed attempt, she quickly turned and put her arms up and over her face, trying to defend herself. She had one more chance.

"EUGENE!" She screamed. "EUGENE! EUGENE!"

The last thing she saw was the flare of light engulfing her, covering her in a bright light, forcing her to close her eyes.


	2. Discovery

Rapunzel woke up to a splitting headache. She gasped and rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve at least some of the pain, but that failed miserably and she lay there, waiting for the headache to subside. Her whole body felt weird, almost like it was a new one and she had never experienced it before, but the feeling quickly faded. She groaned when her head suddenly pulsed and sent another wave of pain through her temples.

She turned onto her side and slowly opened her tired eyes. She paused for a moment in confusion. She closed her eyes tight, counted to five and opened them again, but nothing had changed. She wasn't in her room and she wasn't on the balcony anymore…in fact, she was in _Eugene's_ room. She recognized it from when she popped in to say good night.

Rapunzel smiled and let all her worries from the night before out in one single breath. Of course, Eugene had heard her screams and saved her and Pascal before the flare of light could get to her. Her room had been demolished and she had to sleep here. The mere thought of spending a night here set Rapunzel's mood to ecstatic. She rolled back onto her back and arched it, hearing a few bones crack in the process. She slumped down onto the soft mattress when she was done with her morning ritual.

Rapunzel stretched both her arms out to the sides of the bed, feeling for Eugene amongst the blankets and pillows. The only thing she felt were the edges of the mattress. She moved her arms up and down, like she was making a snow angel, making sure that Eugene hadn't twisted himself into a weird sleeping position, which was happening very often lately.

She stretched her arms up above her head and a lock of brown hair fell into her eyes. She blew it out of the way, closed her eyes and rubbed them with her loosely clenched fists. Once the effects and tiredness of the morning faded away she opened her eyes again. She ran her hands down her face and noticed her cheeks were scratchy. _Maybe I scraped my cheek when I fell down and this is just the scab?_ Rapunzel silently thought to herself. Thinking back to last night's events, she realized that when she fell, she fell on her hands, not her face.

Determined to figure out what it was, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed…except they weren't her legs. They were the legs that belonged to a man. They were long, hairy and there was a faint scar that was on the thigh. She stood up quickly, her breath starting to quicken and her heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest. Speaking of her chest, **where were her breasts**?

She saw a mirror on the right side of the room. She sprinted towards it and looked at her reflection. Her breathing rate went up to hysterics and she felt her stomach move up to her throat, threatening to leave its content all over the floor. She swallowed the feeling back down and screamed, "EUGENE! EUGENE! COME HERE! QUICKLY!" It sounded through the tense air and the words came out in a manly baritone voice. She squeaked on the last syllable and looked in the mirror again.

Eugene's face looked back at her. The soft brown hair which were knotted from the morning bedhead, the long straight nose that wasn't drawn correctly on every wanted poster she's seen, the thin lips which covered a collection of white teeth, and the warm brown eyes which stared back at her with the same expression of fear and confusion that Rapunzel was wearing right now. If she went one way, Eugene followed, if she raised her right hand, Eugene would follow. She ran her tongue over her teeth and felt his teeth. She lowered her head and when she came back up to gaze at the mirror, it wore the smolder, a look that Rapunzel never perfected in her own

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Just a dream._ She quickly recited in her head, even though she didn't believe it at all. She looked back at the inviting twin bed with cream sheets and ran towards it. She dove under the covers and quickly closed her eyes. Counting backwards from ten, she tried to wait for the dream to be over. She grew more and more impatient with every second counted.

She shoved the blankets aside when she decided that enough time had passed, which totaled seven seconds. She studied her hands and saw she still had man hands: long, hairy on the back, rough and calloused, but most of all, not her's. Finally noticing her surroundings, she realized her state of undress. She felt suddenly very light headed.

Eugene only sleeps in boxers, claiming that it was the most comfortable, and that was the apparel she was currently in. She ran her fingers through her, she silently corrected herself, _his_ hair and thought about last night, how the huge flare of light had engulfed her. Was that the cause of this? Why did it affect Eugene? While she thought about this, she ran over to his immense closet and picked out a pair of brown trousers. She grabbed a silky, billowing, white shirt from on of his drawers and quickly dressed herself before she could faint from the sight of all this.

Rapunzel scurried over to the bathroom, which contained a larger mirror to study herself in. She rubbed her hand over her chin and studied the different products on the bathroom counter. _Who knew Eugene needed this much hair product?_

She grabbed a washcloth and turned on the water, patiently waiting for it to turn warm. While she was waiting, she heard herself scream from the next room. She realized the horror of the situation and ran for the door.

She had switched to Eugene's body… and Eugene had switched to hers.


	3. Finding Each Other

I don't own anything Tangled or Disney related. If I did, there would be a bajillion sequels of Tangled out on DVD. I apologize in advance if anything is confusing. I mean, they just switched bodies, what's not confusing? Please review!

* * *

><p>Screaming. It filled the room and echoed off the pale white walls, bombarding Rapunzel's ears with the pain and helplessness of her own cry. Except it wasn't her screaming. It was her body, probably in her real room, with her limbs and thoughts being controlled by Eugene, who's body she was trapped in. She realized that if she got to Eugene, she could figure out what exactly was going on. First things first, she would have to do something about her state of nakedness.<p>

Rapunzel grabbed a pair of dark brown trousers that had been flung over the white armchair next to the bed. She struggled to pull them on in her hurry, but eventually succeeded after such pulling and wiggling around. She flung open the closet doors and grabbed a heap of white fabric, hopefully a _clean_ shirt.

It was a pair of underwear…used.

In disgust, Rapunzel threw it back behind her and pulled out a folded white shirt out from Eugene's top drawer. She quickly sniffed it to reassure herself that it was in fact, clean and yes, she could wear it. Satisfied, she pulled it on and ran for the door, almost stepping on the used underwear that she threw on the ground. _Mental note: Tell Eugene to clean that up_. She flung open the bedroom doors and to her surprise, only two guards were banging on the door and calling into it, trying to persuade her former self to come out. Being the Lost Princess, screaming would have surely called for more guards. Pushing away this thought and focusing on reaching her old room, she jogged towards the frantic guards.

"What's going on?" She called out, hearing the deep, worried voice of Eugene enter the morning air, over the sound of Rapunzel's screaming. The banging on the door subsided.

The guards jumped and quickly turned around, their grips on their spears tightening in anticipation of defending the Princess. When they realized it was just Eugene, they relaxed, sneering at Rapunzel…or rather, Eugene. A glint in their eyes suggested that this encounter was not going to end well.

"What do you want, Rider?" The first one spat out, looking Rapunzel up and down, probably trying to find something to use against her in an insult. She could feel his gaze as he took in the sight of her bedhead hair, wrinkled trousers and crumpled white shirt. Why did Eugene have to piss off every guard he met?

"Uhhh…" Rapunzel's mind blanked out in response to seeing the apprehensive look in their faces. She gestured to the door where she could hear herself talking. "Since my…girlfriend... is in there…," She hesitantly paused, stopped by the glares sent by the two guards. "I think that I…have a right to know…what's going on…yeah." She finished her sentence lamely…in Eugene's standards.

The guards looked at each other, having a silent conversation in their minds. "No." They agreed and nodded simultaneously.

"What?" Rapunzel said in disbelief, running her hands through her new, thick hair. Did all the guards really hate Eugene that much?

"No." They said again in the silent air. Rapunzel could feel the engulfing sensation of disbelief enter her mind, then exit as quickly as it came as anger took its place, sending its burning fire through her veins. She clenched her hands and gritted her teeth, trying to hold in all signs of the pain from digging her fingernails into her palm. She could feel a flurry of angry thoughts run through her mind, many of them including a few choice swear words learned from Eugene himself, just two days ago. The sides of her vision grew hazy and she could feel her heart beat faster and faster as her fingers twitched in the anticipation at an oncoming fight. She could handle herself in a fight against one person, but two guards who were trained in the Coronan army! _She would need a little help._ The rational part of her brain, which was very small, tried to make the rest of her realize this, but it was lost to the roaring of rage in her ears.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed at the two guards who blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst, obviously uncharacteristic for Eugene. But this wasn't the time to go all noble! "I can't go into my own room because this is Eugene!" Before Rapunzel could filter her words, they were already fading into the tense atmosphere, leaving behind an awkward silence in which the three people stared at each other, Rapunzel in rage and the guards in confusion. The lack of response sent her crashing back down into the reality of the situation.

"What?" The second guard asked, stepping backwards. "Are you feeling alright, _Rider_?" He asked, letting his hate seep into the last word, finally finding Rapunzel's weak point in her defense.

"I'm fine." Rapunzel spat out, trying to seem calm. "But you, I think that you are a selfish, mean ruffian!" Rapunzel yelled and stomped toward her _real_ royal bedroom, muttering the profanities that Eugene had taught her. She tried not to look at the curious stares that bore into her back as she approached the wooden ornate door.

She knocked three times on the door and called out, "I know you're in there. Open this door!" She couldn't help but let her worry and anxiety show in her tone. She could feel the smug glances behind her.

"We tried that already, Rider." The first guard said in a tone that made Rapunzel seem and feel like an idiot. He approached her right side and pushed her out of the way of the door, quickly taking her place. "It's not. Going. To. Work."

Rapunzel pushed right back, instantly feeling ashamed for doing such a terrible deed, but she really needed to get Eugene and figure this whole mystery out. "Listen. I don't have time for this, so back. Off." She stepped forward with each word, towering over the guard. Her breath puffed out with such a force, it ruffled the guard's mustache.

The door lock clicked loudly in the silence.

The guard looked at Eugene with disdain in his eyes and said, "Step back, _sir_." He turned towards the door and reached out for the doorknob.

"No." Rapunzel darted in front of the doorknob, blocking the guard. She crossed her arms and glared with irritation.

"Sir, this is me asking nicely. Step. Back." The guard spitted out through gritted teeth, obviously 'dropping' the 'good guy' routine for something more menacing. It wasn't working.

After trying to discreetly wipe her suddenly clammy hands on her sleevers, she decided to ignore them and she stood her ground and, as calmly as she could, said, "No."

The door creaked open and Rapunzel turned around, relieved to see herself after this whole mess with the guards. The frightened look of her face as Eugene-in-Rapunzel's-body took in the tense atmosphere of Rapunzel and the two guards. He quickly took Rapunzel's sleeve and pulled her into the room Before the guards could protest, he slammed the door, locked it with a satisfying lick, and jammed the door knob with a spare chair from Rapunzel's desk.

The banging from the guards continued for a minute while Rapunzel and Eugene stood in absolute silence. It quickly faded when the guards realized that any attempt to try to enter the room without the consent of the Princess would fail. Rapunzel listened to them walk back to their guard stations and the sound of Eugene's heavy breathing.

Once another minute had passed, Eugene turned on Rapunzel and screamed, "_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

* * *

><p><em>A very bad cliff hanger, if it even is one. Well, I'm sorry for being late with this, but my teachers all conspired to give me projects all due within the same week, so I had my hands tied. Thanks for reading! Please review!<em>


End file.
